His arch nemsis
by 221b.Timetraveller
Summary: "Good job Sherlock isn't home" Moriarty cackled. John agreed by nodding his head as he pulled off his shirt. The two men were now left making out shirtless on Sherlock's leather sofa. John could feel himself growing. Sherlock's out leaving John and Jim to play.


**JOHN X MORIARTY SMUT BY AMY KING.**

Moriarty diverted his gaze from the world outside of mine and Sherlock's rather dirty window and locked his gaze on John. He was leaning against the frame of the kitchen door looking rather unimpressed and confused as to why Jim was looking for Sherlock anyway. "He's not here", he repeated, "Why are you here?".

"Just to see him, maybe go out for some fish and chips", He said as he bouncily strutted across the room until he was dangerously close to the shorter man at the door, "We all know why I'm really here don't we Johnny boy."  
"No we don't"  
"I'm here to admire him, just like you do, but up close".  
"W-what do you mean?" John stammered.  
Moriarty spun quickly on his heels until he was no longer facing John, "Your boyfriend has a rather comfy bed...".  
"THAT'S IT!", John snapped," I LOVE MARY!".  
"Oh but darling you have no problem with cheating do you? Not for your precious Sherlock. He's told me the things he does to you... woof".

John covered his face with his hands and before he knew it, Moriarty was moving them away, "Peekaboo".  
The were stood for a brief few seconds, staring into each others eyes before Moriarty cupped John's chin in his hand. Jim leaned in for a kiss and John could even comprehend what was happening, he was kissing back just as passionately, hands trailing up and down each others backs and soft moans being released in between breaths.  
After a few minutes, Moriarty lifted John up with his legs wrapped round his waist and without breaking the kiss, placed him down on the sofa and crawled on top of him.  
"Good job Sherlock isn't home", Moriarty cackled.  
John agreed by nodding his head as he pulled off his shirt.

The two men were now left making out shirtless on Sherlock's leather sofa. John could feel himself growing inside of his jeans and Moriarty could too, he began to kiss slowly down John's chest and towards his waistband. After unzipping his jeans he took John's length into his mouth and began ducking his head up and down, occasionally stopping to lick the shaft. The taste of John's precum made Jim want to keep going but also urged him to stop, he wanted to make John last.

Moriarty made a turning action with his finger, signalling John to turn which he did, leaving him on all fours, ass exposed. He licked two fingers and inserted them into John's tight ass, both of them moaned as he did so. Jim slowly added more fingers until four fingers were furiously pumping in and out of an almost screaming John.  
Once he removed the fingers John gasped at the loss but prepared himself for what was coming next.

Before he was even ready, Moriarty had began thrusting inside of him, leaving claw marks down his back. Loud and powerful moans began escaping from both of their mouths and John began to pulse up and down his own member. Several minutes of this went by before John finally unravelled at the hands of his boyfriend's supposed 'arch nemesis'. Not finished, John flipped over and mounted the still raring Moriarty. Their skin slamming together as John rode Moriarty until he too had come.

They both, still naked, the layed on top of eachother and caught their breath. Their faces touching, sharing occasional kisses and bursting into little fits of laughter.  
"What did we just do?", John giggled.  
"I don't know but I think I needed that more than I thought". Moriarty smiled, something John never thought he'd see.  
"Not gonna lie, me too", John replied as he rested his head on Moriarty's rising chest, "Your heart is racing like crazy".  
Jim smiled ,"It's because I'm with you".

Just as they pulled each other into another kiss the door swung open and Sherlock ploughed in, paying no attention to what was happening in the living room. "Did you get the milk", he asked as he inspected a decapitated human head in the fridge. "W-why would I h-have got the m-milk?" John mumbled as he sat up on Moriarty's stomach in shame.  
"Out of breath, flustered and an embarrassed tone to your voice, I know exactly what you've been doing," he turned round with a knowing smirk on his face ,"mastur-mas- that's not what I thought at all". The look on his face changed from exited to shocked in an instant. "Hi Sherl", Jim teased, John still sat on his stomach.

Without saying a word Sherlock stormed out of the flat and the two men were left naked in the flat, gobsmacked.  
They looked at each other in concern and leapt up from the couch. John quickly pulled his clothes back on and ran out onto the street, Sherlock was nowhere to be seen. At that moment his phone buzzed in his pocket and he anxiously checked it. On the screen it read:

' The game is over - SH'

John was left outside in the bitter coldness of the London air, hot breath swirling up into the never sending grey sky. Although he had Jim by his side, he had never felt so alone.


End file.
